


I Give You The Universe

by Abraxas (Qlippoth)



Series: Metal To Flesh [1]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Community: hentai_contest, Dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22429741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qlippoth/pseuds/Abraxas
Summary: A quick moment between Optimus Prime and Megatron when they were young on Cybertron.
Series: Metal To Flesh [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614169
Kudos: 7





	I Give You The Universe

Originally Published January 3, 2010

* * *

The shadow spread its hands across the robot's chest. Touching. Feeling. The youth's spark shined through its armor like a beacon. It tugged as it revealed.

"I love you, I do, brother."

The darkness wrapped its arms about the robot's waist. Squeezing. Caressing. The youth slipped out of that grasp of onyx. Like smoke.

He hated to withdraw but the one he loved changed - poisoned by power. He was too naive to know everything yet understood it instinctively.

"Orion?"

"You are wrong...."

Red glared breaking the void, giving the Decepticon a shape at last.

"Autobot. I give you the universe."


End file.
